


You're fine, I'm fine and July, the reason is enough baby

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Retasu e Pai.Un amore nato dalle avversità è sempre quello più prezioso.Alle volte non servono le parole, i gesti parlano di più.Una carezza, un bacio e tutto quello che desideri lo vorresti a portata di mano.





	1. uno

**_1._**  
  
_Non è amore ciò che provi per lei._  
 _Solo voglia di baciarla, accarezzarle i capelli e dirle che è bellissima._  
 _E magari ti sorriderebbe e direbbe "scusami" con quell'accento terrestre che ti manda in brodo di giuggiole._  
 _Eppure non è amore._  
 _Proprio no, guarda._  
 _Le battute squallide scambiate nella palestra dai ragazzi della scuola di lei, ti fanno arrabbiare più del dovuto._  
 _Come si può minimizzare una creatura fragile come Retasu a solo ammasso di ossa e carne?_  
 _Una paura s'insinua nella mente._  
 _Tutto si frantuma nell'istante in cui i tuoi occhi catturano i suoi._  
 _Ti saluta, le fai un cenno col capo._  
 _E la sua risata riecheggia nel cortile, inebriandoti._  
 _Poi tutto tace._  
 _E per fortuna che non era amore._


	2. due

_**2.**_  
 __  
Ti piacerebbe che guardasse te e che lasciasse perdere il biondino.  
Ci sono io, non ti basto?


	3. tre

_**3.** _   
__  
Vorresti darle il mondo anche se ci vive già in uno.  
_E magari vederla con un vestito di tulle._   
_Invece, è nella sua divisa scolastica che la stringe e le sussura piano 'mi piaci'._   
_Con coraggio ti bacia e ricambi come un sole di luglio._


End file.
